


Blue Scarf

by MadamRed



Series: 400-Follower Celebration (Tumblr) [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Writing prompts requested on Tumblr: “I can’t breathe” & “You look like you’ve just had a run in with a werewolf.” “I have, thanks for noticing.”





	

You needed to get out. You knew the bar had a little outdoor area at the back, although you weren’t sure if it was staff-only or not. When you started making your way out of the throng of people moving on the dance floor, your now unwelcome companion tried to reach for your hand.

‘I can’t breathe in here and I need the bathroom,’ you half-shouted in his ear. He nodded and headed back to his group of friends, high-fiving a few. _‘Men,’_ you mumbled as you rolled your eyes and kept moving towards the back. He was probably telling them he had put his hands on places he most definitely hadn’t.

Your eyes were scanning the many faces in the bar but you couldn’t find your co-workers anywhere. You had come along with JJ and Morgan to celebrate Garcia’s birthday. You had greeted everyone the moment you arrived but had lost them once they dispersed either to get drinks or to go to the small dance floor in the middle. Garcia had found this one bar that closed its doors to the public and only allowed entrance to those who had booked a spot to celebrate their birthdays, and it wasn’t super full, but there were at least four or five different parties going on at the same time.

It was the middle of the week, which was no problem for the team since it had thankfully coincided with a day off after a long case. The downside to it all, though? It was compulsory to come in full costume. You had tried to convince Garcia to just let you come in an all-black outfit and with some kitty ears but she had said you wouldn’t be allowed in.

So, with only a day left to come up with an idea, you had decided to go as a vampire. The make-up part was easy: heavy on the eyes, some fake blood on your neck and dripping from your mouth, dark red lipstick and you were done. You had even managed to get some fake fangs that didn’t look like the cheap, Halloween ones.

The real problem was the dress. You had only one long, tight, black dress that would fit the theme you were going for but it had long sleeves, which had led to your needing to get out –apart from the fact that you did not want that guy’s hands on your body.

You made it to the door without too much trouble, still not finding any of the team members, and walked out to the desolated, tiny area. You breathed in the night air, welcoming the cool breeze, even though the sudden change in temperature made you shiver.

‘You look like you’ve just had a run in with a werewolf,’ Rossi’s deep voice surprised you. He had seen you practically running away from the guy and decided to check on you.

You turned around as the door closed behind him and caught him checking out your body, and the smile he gave you afterwards caused your stomach to make a flip.

‘I have, thanks for noticing,’ you said laughing. The guy you had been dancing with was supposed to be one, despite the fact that it was obviously a poor, last minute attempt at a costume. Your eyes roamed his body, too. You two had been sending each other appreciative looks for a while now but neither had dared make any moves.

‘How was the... encounter?’ his voice had an edge to it that hadn’t been there before.

‘Boring. Not my type,’ you made a face, and he opened his mouth to say something when you shivered again.

‘Here,’ he said as he shrugged off his long raincoat and put it on top of your shoulders, his hands lingering a second longer.

‘Thank you, Rossi,’ you told him as you put your arms through the sleeves. You took a deep breath and, with it, came the scent of his perfume.

‘Please, call me David, we’re not at work,’ he said with a certain glint in his eyes as he held yours.

‘Okay, then, thank you, Dave,’ you addressed him the same way Hotch usually did, and he smiled again.

You both broke eye contact at the same time and instead stared up at the sky. It was a clear night but, since you were in the heart of the city, no stars could be seen and only the full moon was visible. After a few minutes of silence, he gestured for you to sit on a bench that was to the side, leaving only a small space between the two of you.

‘Dave, I’ve been meaning to ask, who are you supposed to be?’ you asked him, turning your body on the bench so that you were facing him fully.

‘Take a guess,’ he challenged you as he pointed at the blue scarf around his neck and then at the right pocket of his raincoat.

You gave him a questioning look but still put your hand in it and ended up finding an actual magnifying glass.

‘Mm, blue scarf, dark raincoat and suit, and now this... Are you the BBC version of Sherlock Holmes?’ you ventured after a second, your lips turning up in an involuntary smile.

‘Correct! It took Reid and a Garcia a while to get it, which was surprising,’ he commented the last bit more to himself than to you.

‘That’s probably because Garcia is completely in love with Robert Downey Jr. and refuses to watch any other adaptation of the stories. And Reid, being Reid, probably hasn’t even heard of the British remake,’ you filled him in as you put the magnifying glass back into the raincoat’s pocket.

‘Right,’ he laughed again and then he decided to ask you what he really wanted to know. ‘So, how come that werewolf guy wasn’t your type? You and Garcia had been eyeing his group earlier.’

He tried to make it seem like he didn’t care, but the statement came out with a little more force than he had intended to.

‘Yeah, but bar lights can be _really_ deceiving, especially from afar. Plus, I’m not wearing my glasses. I tried putting on contacts before I left, but my eyes were too itchy and I didn’t want to ruin my make-up,’ you shrugged.

He chuckled and shook his head.

‘Too bad. I think the glasses would’ve been a hit with the vampire look,’ he said before he had time to change his mind. He had waited long enough and he knew he wouldn’t get another opportunity like this one.

‘Oh, th-thank you,’ you stuttered at the compliment. Despite the make-up, your blush was still noticeable in the dim exterior light above your heads. And David wanted to discover each little thing that might make you look as beautiful as you did in that moment.

‘Say, out of curiosity,’ he started as he, too, turned his body to face you, ‘what would be your ideal type of guy?’

‘Well,’ you pulled the raincoat a little closer to your body and put a hand on the back of the bench as you gathered your thoughts; this was your chance and you wanted to get it right, ‘it’s not so much about appearance, really. It’s more about knowing how to make me laugh, you know? It’s gotta be someone who makes me feel excited by their mere presence in the room and can make me shiver with the slightest of touch.’

He deliberately brushed the hand that was resting on the back of the bench, drawing small circles on your skin and you could feel your heart going crazy, ready to burst at the significance of what he was doing.

‘What else?’ he asked you when you kept quiet.

‘He... he needs to be capable of getting my heart racing even if all he’s doing is looking at me,’ you remembered every instance in which he did exactly that, whether you were at the office or out in a case. You took a shaky breath and his perfume hit your nose once more. ‘But, most importantly, he needs to make me feel safe and cared for.’

‘Nothing too difficult to find, then,’ he joked, and you grinned.

‘Oh, no, not at all!’ you decided to turn the question around. ‘What about you? What do you look for in a woman?’

‘I’ve always been picky when it comes to the women I date. As you said, it needs to ignite some kind of spark, you know?’ his eyes were intense as he spoke and, if you hadn’t been sitting down, you knew you would’ve been weak at the knees. ‘She would need to be interesting; a puzzle waiting for the right person to figure it all out...’

He trailed off as the hand drawing circles stopped, and he brought your now joined hands to rest on top of your knee.

‘...from her favourite colour to what makes her _short_ of breath,’ the change in his tone was not lost to you, and you swallowed, expecting his little speech to end there, but he had something else to add, almost in a whisper. ‘She would need to be someone with a vibrant personality, mesmerizing, that can take my breath away by simply walking into the room.’

He moved his other hand to your cheek and put the strand of hair covering part of your face behind your ear. You shivered involuntarily at that and you felt it: the air was charged with a certain electricity you knew all too well. The build-up, the anticipation, the little daydreams, the nerves. All leading up to this moment. This one moment before two sets of lips connect that makes you feel light-headed in the most perfect of ways.

Before your brain could process it, you were both leaning into each other, meeting halfway. You closed your eyes and heard David’s little intake of breath when your hand came up to rest on his neck, playing with the hairs at the back. He was finally tasting your lips, after months of fantasising about them. They always looked so soft.

You broke away first, feeling the burn due to the lack of oxygen, and David took it as an invitation to trail kisses down your jaw and the side of your neck that didn’t have fake blood on. He bit down on the spot right below your ear and _sucked._ You had to bite your lower lip to prevent any sounds from coming out.

As _nice_ as it felt, it was tantalising, and you wanted to be able to reciprocate the gesture in a more comfortable place than the one you were in. So you slowly pushed his shoulders until he separated from your neck with a final kiss that sounded way too loud thanks to the silence that reigned around you.

You kissed him again, enjoying the little noise he made when you bit his lower lip before invading his mouth with your tongue. You stayed there, kissing slowly for a while, until you felt your phone beep with a new message. You took it out of your purse and read it.

‘It’s Garcia. She’s worried because she lost sight of that guy and me, and wanted to make sure I’m okay,’ you told your companion.

‘We should go back. You can tell them you were feeling dizzy and I found you here,’ he proposed and you nodded, putting your phone away after asking her where she was.

‘David, I-’

‘I know, (Y/n),’ he said grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it. ‘Why don’t we have dinner tomorrow? We still have another day off.’

‘I’d like that,’ you smiled and squeezed his hand as you both got up. You took off the raincoat and gave it back to him. ‘Thank you, by the way.’

‘No problem,’ he said as he gestured for you to go ahead first.

You shook your head at his need to be a gentleman, especially after assaulting your neck not five minutes ago. You were about to open the door to go back in when he got a glimpse of something in said area.

‘Wait,’ his voice was soft as he grabbed you by the wrist to stop you from moving. He took off his scarf and put it around your neck, successfully covering both the fake blood and the hickey he could see forming in your skin already. ‘I’ll be more careful next time,’ he said as a way to apologise.

You looked at him, slightly confused, and touched your neck underneath the soft material. You winced a little as your fingers pressed into the now bruised area.

‘Oh,’ was all you came up with.

‘Yes, sorry,’ he said through a laugh, which made you question whether or not he was actually sorry.

You returned to your group of friends and went with the story David had proposed, saying your stomach was not handling the alcohol all too well. They bought it, knowing you usually didn’t drink that much anyway and the night went on. You sighed in relief when no one questioned the new accessory adorning your neck.

You all left together at around two o’clock, not wanting to waste the day off tomorrow by sleeping it away. Morgan was going to drop you and JJ home first, like he had promised he would when he picked you up, so you were saying goodbye to the rest. You reached David at the end and hugged him like you had done with everyone else.

‘Don’t take the scarf off until you get home,’ he whispered in your ear before letting you go and walking to his car, chatting with Reid about who knew what.

You went home in a little daze, which Morgan and JJ attributed to your being dizzy still. You smirked when you went into your apartment, an idea already taking shape.

Two days later, you walked into the bullpen and greeted everyone with a weak hello, not being able to prevent the yawn that escaped your mouth. You made your way to the break area for some much needed coffee, and there you found the reason for your being so tired.

‘Good morning,’ you told David as you poured the dark liquid into your mug.

‘Morning,’ he said and then he added in a lower voice. ‘You don’t need to greet me twice, you know?’

‘Well, it would be weird if I didn’t greet you in the office and it would’ve been a _little_ rude if I had just taken off this morning without saying anything,’ you smiled innocently as your eyes finally noticed a familiar scarf around his neck. ‘I see you found my little _gift.’_

‘Yes, _thank_ you, by the way. I had to put something on quickly to cover it when I went to the bathroom here and Morgan pointed it out for me. He promised not to tell anyone about it but hasn’t stopped teasing me since, wanting to know who gave me such a thoughtful gift,’ his tone suggested that he wasn’t happy with it now.

‘Well, let me remind you, _David,’_ you practically moaned his name for only him to hear as you passed him to get the cream out of the fridge but, continued to smile in the same way, ‘that it takes two to tango, and I don’t exactly recall you complaining about it when, yesterday, _your_ fingers were pressing into the skin of my hips, holding on for dear life.’

You put the cream back into the fridge and walked to your desk, not sparing him another look, ready to start the boring task of filling out reports as he just stared after you, already plotting revenge. As he walked back up to his office, he glanced down at your desk. You felt his eyes on you and licked your lips, wiping some cream off the corner of your mouth with your thumb where your tongue couldn’t reach. You were discreet, and he knew it was a little show intended just for him to see. The only thought racing through his mind in that moment was: _The game is on._


End file.
